


Father of the Grooms

by merperson1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), it's whatever version u prefer tbh
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Jack murdock voice: i lived bitch, M/M, jack lives au, that's it lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merperson1/pseuds/merperson1
Summary: hey do u want roughly 1k of jack being a dad to foggy than have i got the fic for you





	Father of the Grooms

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written to kill both me and my friend and i think i succeeeded

Jack doesn't hear the knocking at first, as it started out as more of a timid pattering than a proper pounding, but after a few moments it becomes louder and more confident. Bones creaking, Jack pulls himself up from the kitchen chair and is once again reminded that boxing well into his mid-fifties was probably a poor choice, but considering that the job didn't end up taking his life like so many of his colleagues, so  he counts himself as lucky. 

 

When he opens the door, he finds Foggy Nelson impatiently standing in front of him, and he can't help but crack a smile. "Hey kiddo! What can I do for ya?"

 

Foggy's shoulders ease down a bit, though there's still a nervous energy about him that Jack is curious about, but too polite to mention. "Mr. Murdock, I'm in my 40s. Aren't I a little old for you to be calling me 'kiddo'?"

 

"Foggy, I've been trying to get you to call me 'Jack' for the past 20 years, so until that happens, I think I reserve the right to call you kiddo."

 

Foggy chuckles slightly and replies, "I suppose that's fair," before going back to fidgeting again. Jack backs up from the door-frame and gestures inside to his rinky dink apartment, asking, "You wanna come on in? Grab a drink?"

 

Foggy's mouth open and closes a few times before he settles on "Yeah, okay. That'd probably be a good choice. You wouldn't happen to have any chamomile?"

 

"Looking for something calming?"

 

Foggy smiles and shrugs in a self-deprecatory way and Jack just has to pat him on the back and say,"No worries kiddo. You know how Matty likes all his fancy teas, I got a whole shelf dedicated to them. I'm sure I have some chamomile somewhere."

 

The gentle conversation works like a charm, and Foggy starts to settle back to the normally effervescent young (shit. Middle aged. Damn kids keep getting older.) man that he's accustomed too. "God, yeah I know. Our apartment has practically an entire pantry dedicated to the teas that Matt's weird drink snobbery has deemed acceptable to his palate. Personally I don't understand the issue with bag Lipton."

 

Jack's inclined to agree, and even though he knows about his son's senses, he still sometimes wonders how such an food and drink elitist. There's a particular part of what Foggy just said that stands out to him, so instead of conceding that he thinks bag tea is just fine, he asks, "Our apartment? Didn't know you two were living together again."

 

Foggy goes a little pink under the collar before he scratches at the back of his neck and says, "Heh, uh, yeah. That's, um, related to what I wanted to see you about, actually."

 

"You never did say the reason for your visit."

 

"I'll...I'd prefer to get into it once the tea is done, if you don't mind."

 

He shrugs, because it's not like he has places he needs to be, so he doesn't mind if the kid meanders a bit. "Sure son. Go ahead and get yourself comfortable, I'll put on the water."

 

As the water heats up, Jack shuffles through his cupboards looking for the right tea and Foggy settles down on the couch while they both chat pleasantly about Foggy's latest case and Jack's neighborly rival-hood with Helen. Helen. Ugh. The tea only takes about two minutes to steep before Jack is handing Foggy his mug (he never adds anything to herbal teas) and taking up residence in his ridiculously comfortable recliner across on the other side of the coffee table. They take a few silent sips before Foggy lets out a (unnecessarily dramatic) puff of air and says, "So I have a bit of a confession to make."

 

Jack keeps his face carefully neutral, only responding with, "Mmm?" 

 

Foggy's known him long enough to know he prefers when people just say what they mean when they mean it, so in the most straightforward way he can, Foggy says, "Matt and I are in a romantic relationship."

 

Jack raises an eyebrow because that wasn't at all what he expected, but the fact itself isn't....entirely surprising. Jack has to ask, "When did that start?" because if it was, oh, say, about 2 decades, that would simultaneously explain some things (mostly how in the first month of rooming together Matt Could Not Shut Up about Foggy Nelson. Jack knew how Foggy liked his morning coffee and his favorite star trek character and how "like so cool and smart and secretly funny and just the  _ nicest  _ he is, Dad!" before he had even met the man.) while raising several new and uncomfortable questions that may require him to smack his kid upside the head. 

 

When Foggy replies, "A few months, at least officially. Which, uhh, probably makes what I'm about to say sound way worse and rushed than it is but I hope you'll hold the same opinion as me in saying that being best friends for approximately forever excuses kind of rushing through a relationship."

 

"Um, okay? I'm not really sure where you're headin' with this son."

 

Foggy sets down his tea and makes eye contact to ensure that he knows how sincerely he is asking, "I'm asking for your permission to marry your son. I know the traditional roles here don't really apply and Matt's his own person and I'm gonna propose no matter what you say, no offense sir I just  _ really  _ love your son and nothing's going to get in the way of that but that being said you've always been Matt's hero and it would mean so much to him if we had your approval. And to be honest, it would mean a lot to me too."

 

Without a word, Jack stands and heads to his bedroom and Foggy is about three seconds away from having a heart attack. Luckily, Jack isn't gone long, and he just says, "Catch," before tossing a small black box at Foggy. The throw's a nice one, so Foggy easily grabs it and quickly open it to find a simple gold band, which..doesn't tell him anything. He stares at it before asking, "Wh...what is this?"

 

"That is my wedding ring from my marriage to Maggie, and it's what I think my son should give it to you when he accepts your proposal.It's been collecting dust for years, I would love for it to stop being associated with bad memories and start marking the official  addition of you into our little family."

 

Foggy's entire face lights up and his eyes go a little teary. Half disbelieving half overwhelmingly relieved, Foggy says, "So you're okay with this? Even though I'm...probably a lot of things that you never imagined for Matt's future spouse?"

 

Jack smiles and offers out a hand before he says, "Oh kiddo, come here." 

 

Foggy accepts the hand and Jack pulls him into a big fatherly bear hug and tells him, "When I pictured Matty's future spouse, you know what thought of and hoped for? Someone that loved him dearly and made him happy, and Fogs, you've done that in spades. I've considered you as an honorary son for twenty years, and I would be overjoyed to call you my son-in-law for twenty more."

 

Jack feels his shoulder get a little wet before Foggy pulls away and wipes at his eyes, voice a little watery when he says, "Thanks Mr. Murdock. I said I was gonna propose anyway but uh if you had told me to get lost that would've sucked a lot."

 

Jack beams at him, saying "Of course," before he gives an incredibly cheesy Dad Wink and slugs him on the shoulder when he says, " _ Future  _ Mr. Murdock."

 

With a shrug, Foggy replies, "Well, hopefully. Matt still has to say yes."

 

"He's gonna say yes. I know my son, and not to embarrass him while he's not even here, because where's the fun in that, but I'm almost certain he would've accepted back when you were in Columbia. He'd be an idiot not to accept now."

 

"Weeeeeeeelllll...."

 

"Hey don't bad mouth my kid when you're about to marry him."

 

"I'm not saying anything Mr. Murdock. Especially not anything negative about Matt's relative intelligence when it comes to any sort of emotional situation."

 

"Good, because I could not be inclined to agree if you were saying anything about it, because as his father I am contractually obligated to only say nice things about my kid, even if he is kind of a dumbass sometimes."

 

Foggy's laugh is more of a startled choke than anything, before he says, "On that note, I gotta head out. There's some stops I have make before I'm having The Dinner with Matt tonight, but I'll give you an update on what happens, and hopefully also be sending out save the dates."

 

Jack gives Foggy a parting handshake and says, "Good luck, son, and barring any disasters, welcome,  _ officially,  _ to the family."

 

Foggy replies, "Glad to be here sir, and thank you again," before making his exit.

. 

.

.

Later that night, Foggy doesn't actually update Jack on what happens. Instead he hears Matt on the other end of the phone yelling, "Dad! I'm getting married!"

 


End file.
